Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a switch device and the controlling method of the switch device, in particular, to an electrical dual control switch device and the controlling method thereof.
Related Art
Switch is an electrical element for opening the circuit, stopping the current or redirecting the current to other circuit. Therefore, switch is one of the commonly used electrical devices nowadays. While the switch is set on the ON status, the current could pass through and while the switch is set on the OFF status, the circuit will be set as an open circuit that block the current.
At first, most of the switches applied in the electrical device are one way switch (single control switch). The structure of the one way switch is relatively simple, and the characteristic of one way switch is that one switch could only control one or one set of electrical device thus make one way switch is could be control and design in a straightforward manner. With the advantage of simply use and easy to set up, one way switch is widely used in housewares, companies and for particular electric need.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the conventional dual switch device. The conventional dual switch device 10 includes a first switch 11, a second switch 13, an AC power device 15 and a loading device 17. The first switch 11 has a first switcher 111, a first junction 113 and a second junction 115. The second switch 13 has a second switcher 131, a third junction 133 and a fourth junction 135. The first junction 113 is electrically connects with the third junction 133, and the second junction 115 is electrically connects with the fourth junction. One end of the switcher 111 is electrically connects with the AC power device 15, and the other end of the AC power device 15 is connected to the loading device 17. At the other end of the loading device 17 connects the second switcher 131. The loading device 17 could be any of the below electric device, such as lamp, exhaust fan or heater.
The switcher 111 of the first switch 11 could be switched to connect with the first junction 113 or the second junction 115. The second switcher 131 of the second switch 13 could be switched to connect with the third junction 133 or the fourth junction 135.
While the first switcher 11 is connected with the first junction 113, and the second switcher 131 is connected with the third junction 133, the current could be driven through the circuit. That is, the power from the AC power device 15 could drive through the first switch 11, the second switch 13 to the loading device 17. The loading device 17 is then activated. When the first switcher 111 connects with the second junction 115, the second switcher 131 connects with the fourth junction 135; the current could also drive through the circuit and activate the loading device 17.
When the first switcher 111 connects with the first junction 113, the second switcher 131 connects with the fourth junction 135, the circuit between the first switch 11 and the second switch 13 is opened. The current will be interrupted and the loading device 17 therefore will be shut down. When the first switcher 111 connects with the first junction 113, the second switcher 131 connects with the third junction 133, the circuit between the first switch 11 and the second switch 13 is also regarded as open. Therefore, the loading device 17 will be shutoff. By controlling the first switch 11 and the second switch 13, the user could control the particular loading device 17 at different position.
There are still some limitations and improvement to be made for conventional dual electrical switch device, for instance, the loading device could not be remotely control, the usage of the power could not be calculated, there is no design for protecting against overload, and the conventional dual electrical switch device might not capable to work with touch device or sets a timer for automatically shut down the power, etc.